scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Harvey Richards
Harvey Richards is an American comic-book editor. He has worked on DC Comics' Looney Tunes, The Powerpuff Girls, and 52. Comic credits ''Scooby-Doo'' (DC Comics) * #25(a). The Phantom of the Mosh Pit - assists * #84(a). Curse of the Irate Pirate - editor * #84(b). Working Stiffs - editor * #91(a). The Kung Fu Ghost Girl - editor * #91(b). I've Lost My Glasses - editor * #91©. The Maze of Maize - editor * #91(d). How to Make a Monster - editor * #91(e). Roller Ghoster - editor * #141. Scooby-Doo and the Shadow Goblin - editor * #142. Ah...Rival - editor * #142. Velma's Monsters of the World: The Chenoo - editor * #142. To Zombie, Or Not to Zombie? - editor * #143. The Wicked Witch of the West Wing - editor * #143. Velma's Monsters of the World: Cadborosaurus - editor * #143. Sunday in the Park with Scooby! - editor * #144. Fangs But No Fangs! - editor * #144. Velma's Monsters of the World: Aniwye - editor * #144. Brush with Danger - editor * #144. A Horror in One - editor * #145. Man of a Thousand Monsters! - editor * #145. Velma's Monsters of the World: La Velve - editor * #145. At Least That Beast - editor * #146. Yankee Doodle Danger - editor * #146. From Russia with Glove - editor * #147. Great Barrier Creep - editor * #147. Howling Good Time - editor * #148. Sumo A-Go-Go - editor * #148. Stars Behind Bars - editor * #149. Them! - editor * #149. Big Girls Don't Sneeze - editor * #150. The Black Katz - editor * #150. The Blackest Knight - editor * #151. Fright Ride - editor * #151. In the Spirit - editor * #152. Sleeper's Peepers - editor * #152. Karmk Chaos! - editor * #153. The Phantom of the Opal! - editor * #153. Car-Tastrophe - editor * #154. Scooba Doo! - editor * #154. I Want My Mummy! - editor * #155. Over the Boardwalk - editor * #155. It's a Mystery! - editor * #156. Read All About It! - editor * #156. The Missing Mummy Mystery - editor * #157. The Night of the Undead! - editor * #157. Velma's Monsters of the World: Yama-Uba - editor * #157. The Beat of the Bayou Beast - editor * #157. Velma's Monsters of the World: Griffin - editor * #158. The Purloined Poe-M - editor * #158. Velma's Monsters of the World: Zombies - editor * #158. Velma's Monsters of the World: Pricolici - editor * #158. Velma's Monsters of the World: Azeman - editor * #159. Attack of the 50-Foot Shaggy! - editor * #159. Frankly? Freaky! - editor ''Cartoon Network Presents'' * #24(a). Puppy Power! - assists ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?'' (DC Comics) * #87(a). Woods or Wouldn't? - editor * #88(a). Used Scars - editor * #92(a). Too Many Sleuths - edited by * #95(a). Mystery Mashing - editor ''Scooby Apocalypse'' * #19. Child's Play! - editor External links * Harvey Richards @ Twitter Category:DC Comics editors